Unspoken Rules
by Ivoryshell
Summary: Response to Things I’m not allowed to do at Hogwarts Challenge, one-shot collections of Draco and Hermione.
1. Taking bets on DADA teachers

***I want this to be light hearted and fun. So no war. Harry won, Draco fought for the Order though there is still not love lost between him self and the golden trio.**

**Starting a betting poll on the fate of this years DADA teacher is tasteless and tacky not a clever money-making idea!  
**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out from platform 9 ¾ Draco Malfoy sat lounging about in a back compartment, laughing with his friends. Two large ledgers sat propped up over his knees, a quill in hand as he listen and took notes of each depressing guess to the fate of their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Pansy had 10 galleons that the new professor would meet their untimely end in a confrontation with the giant squid that lived in the black lake.

Crabb and Goyle havening no financial option but to pull in together, placed 9 on the idea that the new professor would simply vanish one day before dinner never to be seen or heard from again.

Several others put in their bets, handing their money over to the muscular Italian boy, Blasie Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy.

Soon enough, word had traveled and a line of possible clients formed outside the Slytherin compartment. Second years and up; from all houses waiting anxiously for their chance to do business with the Slytherin Head boy. Both Malfoy and Zabini laughing lazily as wagers became more and more ridicules.

They thought themselves incredibly imaginative to come up with such a brilliant money-making endeavor. Starting a betting pool on the fate of their seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.

"What is going on here?" Draco smirked at the sound of that voice, had he really gone a whole summer with out contact with Granger? Oh how he missed her, well, missed irritating her.

Hermione pushed her way though the gathered crowd shoving her body against the door so she could get in the compartment. Her eyes quickly surveying the occupants when they landed on the lanky blond in the corner. She should of known.

"Malfoy what is the meaning of this, students lining the halls, its hazardous, and as Head boy you should not encourage such behavior." Hermione reprimand him hands on hips, though her attentions were hardly on him while she spoke, she was looking out over the crowed no doubt in search for her bumbling friends. "Back to your compartments, the books are closed," she shrieked over the noise. No one argued, quickly turning to do her bidding, all knowing well enough to contest to her demands, she was after all Head Girl.

Too entertained by Hermione's frustration, Draco did not argue, tucking the ledgers back in his trunk. He waited until the crowd had cleared before taking the opportunity to rile her up a bit more, for old times sake.

"Merlin, you are a kill joy. Hope it's not going to be like this all year. Was hoping for a bit of fun with out having a know-it-all shrew breathing down my neck." Draco commented drawing out the last bit in hopes to make her blush.

Hermione simply quirked an eyebrow before responding, "Interesting, I was hoping for a relaxing year with out having to baby sit a brainless oaf. Too bad I got stuck with you." Pansy couldn't help but snicker at Hermione's response.

Draco threw the dark haired girl a threatning look, before once more meeting Hermione's piercing glare with one of his own.

Both Head students staring at each other in a cold intensity. No one dared move or interrupt. The tension building between the pair could be felt by everyone.

"Hey, is this where bets are being taken for the new DADA teacher?" Ron and Harry appeared at the door. Ron looked sincere in his question, while Harry was obviously aware of the glaring match being played between Hermione and Draco.

"Sorry Weasley, your girlfriend here closed me down." Draco told the red head, not daring to break eye connect with the curly haired brunette.

"Why, Mione?" Ron whined leaning against the door frame in despair. He had been certain his eerie prediction would of won. Snape would "Ava" them in their sleep, desperate to obtain the position.

"Why, Ron? Because making bets on the miss fortune of others, is tasteless and tacky. Not a brilliant money-making idea." Hermione's voice bleeding righteous morals as she stared coldly at Malfoy.

Draco did not have a response, now feeling lower than a garden gnome. Hating how out of everyone he knew that bushy haired muggle born witch knew exactly where to hit, his pride. Malfoys were not tasteless and tacky and they certainly didn't have to resort to making money by becoming a bookie.

Without another word, Hermione turned leaving the compartment with her boys in tow.

"So, do I get my 10 galleons back? Or not?" Pansy asked a very flustered Draco.

"I don't care," he said leaning back in his seat and pulling his cloak over his face to sulk.

*** Response to Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts Challenge by Sharlmalfoy**


	2. Muggle Fables

**I will not put books of muggle fairy tales in the history section of the library**

At the time Hermione had thought the whole idea absolutely hilarious. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Draco stood in front of the class hanging his head as professor McGonagall berated him for the resources he used on his latest essay.

"I don't know where you obtained such a simple minded slew of idiotic ideas. But I will not tolerated such mockery in my class room. Really, Malfoy, Cinderella as a historical example for Transfiguration? This tale is a muggle story parents tell their daughter to prevent independent thinking. Do you support such narrow minded ideas?" At this Draco shook his head, Hermione could of swore he even smirked a little.

"No Professor. I have to say I like them difficult." Draco stated clearly.

Hermione could not believe his audacity at a time like this. Didn't he realize how much trouble he was in, how much trouble she had put him in.

At this thought, Hermione closed her eyes, she really did need to speak up. Not being able to tolerate Draco Malfoy on the best of days was no reason to sit by and watch him flunk his midterm, especially when it was mainly her fault.

Hermione took a few more seconds to gather her wits before rising to her feet. Every eye in the class turned to watch as she walked down the isle stopping next to Malfoy.

"Professor, it was my fault. I put the muggle fairy tale book in the history section of the library." A collection of sharp in take of breath surrounded her. No one could believe Hermione Granger could be the instigator of such an entertaining prank.

"Why would you do such a thing Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked trying to keep a hard scow as she turned to the Head girl.

Sneaking a peek at Malfoy Hermione felt a small flutter in her chest. He was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"I had thought it might be a little funny. Never imagined anyone would be thick enough to take them for fact." Hermione's explanation came out in a weak questioning voice.

"Be that as it may, detention, Miss Granger. You will also help Mr. Malfoy rewrite his essay using supportive reliable resources not muggle fairy tales. Am I understood?" McGonagall asked her stern dark eyes boring in to both students.

"Yes, Professor." They said in unison.

"Good now back to your sets. Mr. Malfoy your rewrite will be do Monday." Being demised, Draco and Hermione turned to walk back to their respected seats.

"Thanks." Draco whispered under his breath truly relived that Granger had spoken up and completely confused on why she did.

"Your welcome, and I am sorry." Hermione responded sliding into her chair next to Ron.

"Why did you do that, Mione? Malfoy deserves what he gets." Ron growled throwing an arm over the back of her chair.

"He's a good guy now, Ron. I couldn't let him fail. Not when it was because of me." She told her friend, while her eyes locked with the blond across the isle. He gave her small smile that she returned before turning her attentions back to the front of the class.


	3. Blind dates with MM

**I am not allowed to set up a first-year on a blind date with Moaning Mrytle**

"Hey, kid! What's your name. Never mind I don't care. Come with me." The words spilled out as Draco grabbed a hold of the first new Slytherin recruit he saw, dragging the poor boy along by his collar.

The first year was too stunned did not struggle, though his tongue was not so compliant. "I didn't do anything!"

"I know." Draco answered reaching their destination. He let the first year go, and turned the boy towards him. Merlin but he was small, " You are to go in there and stay until dinner. If you fail to comply with my orders you will receive detentions every night for the remainder of the year. Understand?" Draco asked. The boy nodded looking to the door Draco had pointed out.

"I'm not going in there, it's the girl's loo. No!" The first year argued now struggling to get away from the mental Head boy.

Draco not persuaded pushed the boy towards the opening.

"You will or I will hex you. And believe me when I say, you do not want to be at the end of my _Densaugeo_ just ask the Head girl." Draco told the boy, getting one up on Granger certainly had perks.

"Okay, so if I don't go in…" The boy was cut off .

"There is no, 'if you don't.' Your going in even if I have to manually place you in there and seal the door shut." Draco explained.

The boy tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Draco's eyes boring into his skin. The boy slowly nodded accepting his fait.

"Good. Oh, wait don't forget these." Pulling a small pebble from his pocked Draco Transfigured it in to a large bouquet of red roses. "I realize she's dead but it's the thought that counts." smirking Draco shoved the boy and flowers through the bath room door.

Before leaving a sealing charm was placed on the entrance that would last until dinner. There was no way Draco was going to stand guard to make sure the boy didn't run off once he realized how awful Moaning Mrytle was.

The fire was ablaze as Hermione sat reading in the heads common room. She felt personally satisfied with the days events taking note on how she had went out of her way to help another soul feel recognized. It was the satisfaction of this true accomplishment that distracted Hermione to the point, she didn't even know Draco had entered the common room until he took a set across form her self.

"Granger." Draco greeted looking smug and arrogant.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, that your self would appreciate." He told her leaning back in his chair.

"Try me." She suggested.

"Something for someone else." He told her feeling truly justified over his actions.

Hermione scoffed. "Malfoy, you never do anything with out some kind of pay off."

"Well then I suppose there is a first for everything. I did a good deed, Granger, and do not need your approval." Draco told her.

Hermione was now too riveted to leave well enough alone. "And for who did you do this completely selfless action for?" she asked teasingly.

Draco sat forward leaning in, " I think we could call her a mutual friend."

Hermione smiled placing her book on the arm chair next to her matching Malfoy's pose. Leaning over so their knees barely touched.

"I did not realize we had any mutual friends." Hermione point out.

The smirk on Draco's face widen, "She's not well liked, and not quite alive." His clues where more than enough to for Hermione to put two and two together.

Hermione broke out laughing she really couldn't help it.

Draco was offended.

"What's so funny, Granger! The ghost is lonely! I was just trying to help!" Draco shouted.

This only made Hermione laugh harder falling back in her chair.

Draco sat back now sulking, what ever had come over the Head girl to find his good deed so humorous.

Between fits of laughter Hermione looked over noticing Draco's dark expression. She quickly tried to calm down so she could explain.

"I was not laughing at you." Giggle. "I was laughing at the situation." Giggle.

"What situation?" Draco asked.

"Did you set a first year up on a date with Moaning Mrytle tonight?" Hermione asked still snickering.

Draco nodded numbly.

Hermione broke out laughing again. "I did too." she admitted between laughter and gasping for air.

Draco sat registering what Hermione had just told him, a snicker escaping his lips.

"You didn't!" He exclaimed looking to the Head girl.

Not being able to form words at the moment Hermione nodded tears now running down her cheeks.

Draco soon joined in not being able to contain the laughter.

*** Please Review!**


	4. Hot Gay Sex?

***This chapters has characters I made up. My two first years from the previous chapter.**

**I am not allowed to lock Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in a closet to see if hot gay sex will occur**

Draco was more than mildly upset. When he got his hands on that slimy little first year, what was the kid's name, Kirk? Kale? No Kyle, Kyle Corkwood. The little ponce was going to feel Draco's full and painful wrath.

"How did I get stuck with you, Potter? Who did you piss off?" Draco asked scratchily once more pulling on the broom closet handle.

"Jonas Hemp. And as soon as we get out of here I'm going to bury the first year behind Hagrid's hut." Harry answered pulling his wand out to perform several unlocking charms. None of which worked.

"Jonas Hemp? Shouldn't Granger be in here, not you?" Draco asked wishing that had been the case. Draco could think of several things to do with the Head girl behind locked doors. Being with Potter, that was just creepy.

"I was the one that got him in trouble. In fact Jonas worships the ground Hermione walks on, a blind date with Moaning Mrytle was lenient to the expulsion he deserved." Harry explained setting back down.

"How long do you suppose we'll be in here?" Harry asked not remembering how long the first years had been locked away with their date.

"Don't know, not long if I have any say." Draco answered now resulting to assaulting the door with his right shoulder. "You know you could get off your arse, Potter and help."

Harry looked up at Draco, " I'm not busting my shoulder, I have a game tomorrow."

Draco smirked in irritation. "Against Syltherin, your services won't be needed. We will win before the quaffle is released."

"Whatever Malfoy, Slytherin hasn't won a game against Gryffindor in nine years. You sure as hell aren't going to win tomorrow." Harry argued arms folded in front.

Giving up on the locked door for the time being Draco leaned against a nearby wall, "Potter didn't I tell you, we have a secret weapon this year."

Harry wasn't believing such rubbish. "Secret weapon? I don't think so."

Not having anything better to do Draco really couldn't help but goad Harry's temper.

"Ya, See I'm going to bed Granger tonight. You and the weasel will be so distraught over the fact tomorrow you'll blow the game." Draco explained watching Harry's face for the braking point.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. He had to be imagining things. No way would Draco Malfoy even consider 'bedding' Hermione.

"I don't think so!" Harry threatened for good measure.

Draco just continued smirking leaning casually against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What I wonder is will it bother you more to know I got into those pristine knickers first or that the queen... mu...ugh!" Draco was slammed violent against the wall, his cheek pressing into the cold stone.

"Don't call her that!" Harry told Draco, his wand digging into the exposed flesh just above the collar.

It was at that moment the door flew open and a bright light flashed capturing them in what could be categorized as a comprising position.

Harry let go of Draco, who pushed off the wall, fury running deep within both boys' veins.

"I am going to kill those little rodents!" Harry yelled running after the two first year boys who had locked them in the broom closet hours ago.

"Not if I get there first, Potter!" Draco yelled at Harry's heels.


	5. SF is not after me Lucky Charms

**Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms".**

Harry had forced a promise from Hermione to attend today's game. Hermione thought Harry had lost his marbles. She had attended every Gryffindor game since first year, why Harry thought all the sudden she wouldn't show, was a mystery.

Harry even had the gall to send Seamus to collect her from the heads' dorm. Like she needed an escort to the fields, couldn't possibly find them on her own.

Hermione took her own sweet time answering the portrait when Seamus arrived, still miffed about having an escort.

"Hey, Hermione! Ready to go watch Gryffindor slaughter those smarmy snakes?" Seamus asked a good hearted smile spread across his handsome face. Hermione couldn't help but smile back, it wasn't Seamus' fault Harry had gone mental.

"Always!" Hermione professed taking the arm Seamus offered in a gentlemanly manner.

"Well, I must say I'll be the luckiest man out on the pitch having you to cheer me on." Seamus flirted as they walked to the stands.

Hermione blushed prettily, "I won't be the only one cheering." She responded awkwardly.

Seamus dropped her arm, wrapping his around her shoulder to pull her closer. "No, but you'll be the only one that counts." He told her as they reached the pitch.

Hermione's whole face flush a vivid red, she stood silent not sure how to respond to such a comment. Seamus was not detoured by Hermione's stillness bending down and pressing his lips softly to her own.

The small display of affection was over before it started. Seamus turned to make for the locker rooms, leaving a very perplexed Hermione at the foot of their house box.

Draco had been misfortunate enough to see the Gryffindors' pathetic little kiss. He pounded his fist as hard as he could into a nearby plaint of wood. A quiet whispered chant erupted from Draco's lips as he tried to calm himself down, attempting to putting his head back in the game. "Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms", Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms", Seamus Finnegan is not "after me Lucky Charms"...

Blaise Zabini had noticed the Head boy sneaking peeks outside every few minutes in attempt to catch sight of his 'Lucky Charm' when she arrived. Hearing his best friend's words and having witnessed Draco's physical attack on one of the tent poles, Blaise was now convinced that Hermione Granger just might be the entire Slytherin team's 'Luckily Charm'. Since a fuming Draco was always an advantage.

*** Okay so Seamus is trying to steal Draco's Lucky Charms! HeHeHe.  
**


	6. Vulgar Chants

"**Draco Malfoy Takes it Up The Arse" is not an acceptable Quidditch chant.**

Hermione was climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor stands when Jonas Hemp came running down from the box stopping in front blocking her progress. "You can't go up there!" The first year practically shouted to halt the head girl from pushing past him.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, "Why, Jonas?" She asked clearly frustrated.

Jonas had been practicing how he was going to tell her, but now that he was faced with the beautiful girl and savior of his life, (His parents would seriously of killed him for getting expelled) his words seemed inadequate and whinny.

"Well?" Hermione asked her tone impatient.

"Well the thing is, I'm not a snitch." Jonas shot out.

Hermione looked at the small boy an eyebrow quirked in response. "What did you do, Jonas?" she asked.

Jonas felt his hands get sweaty, he was going to have to tell her, he only hoped he would be back in the tower before Kyle found out he tattled.

"I can't actually tell you, if word gets out…Here." Jonas babbled shoving a badge in the Head girls hand.

Hermione looked down at the object, reaching out and steadying the first year by his robes. He would not be running off before she had some answers. "Where did you get this?" Hermione asked her soft honey eyes hardening.

Jonas shook his head trying to pry free of her hold.

"Jonas? Where did you get this?" Hermione asked again when the boy didn't answer right now.

"It wasn't me. I thought he was just going to blackmail, Potter and Malfoy. I swear I did not know!" Jonas broke down now crying hysterically. Hermione pulled him into a firm hug, kneeling down so she was eye level with the small boy.

"Explain. How many are there?" Hermione saw she was losing a battle when Jonas broke down sobbing even harder.

"I'm sorry…Kyle…I swear…(hiccup)…I didn't know…" Hermione gave the boy one more hug before standing.

"I think it best you dry your eyes so no one knows you told me. Detention with me tomorrow evening and 10 points to Gryffindor for integrity. Now dry those eyes and run along." Hermione commanded. Jonas nodded scurrying along down the stairs.

Hermione finished walking up into the box, pushing her way to the front center so she was facing her house mates. She noticed several people warning identical pins to the on she was holding in her hand. Some tried to hid the offending object while others wore theirs proudly. Hermione thought the lot of them tactless.

"_Accio _vulgar badges!" Hermione summoned, conjuring up a large box next to collect them all in.

The humming of small bits of metal filled the air as well as several sounds of clothing ripping as the badges tore free. Hermione skillfully caught every single one before setting them all ablaze. The flashing image of Harry shoving Draco face first into a stone wall fallowed by the words 'Draco Malfoy takes it up the arse.' wilting as the fire licked the badges to ash.

Hermione turned to her house mates a stern disappointed frown on her pretty heart shaped face. ""Draco Malfoy Takes it Up The Arse" is not an acceptable Quidditch chant, it's offensive and crude! As Gryffindor we do not lower our selves to the flights of a Slytherin first year. I'm disappointed in all of you and it will be five points from each persons donning one! Now lets cheer our team on and win this game against those smarmy snakes!" Hermione's lecture ending with the team support, caused the crowd to stand roaring with approval. Everyone of them shamefully admitting she was right, Hermione Granger always was.

***Tomorrow is my Birthday! A great gift would be for every one that stops by Review. No flames, please but constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Firewisky Courage

**Gryffindor courage does not come in bottles labeled "Firewhiskey".**

Draco Malfoy was working on his third bottle of Firewhiskey that night.

The Slytherin team had won the match setting them a head for the house cup and finally giving them one up on the Gryffindorks. The dungeon common room was filled with laughter and cheer making the uneasily erosion in Draco's gut twist in annoyance. They had won because he had taken Seamus and Potter out of the game.

Flying above the pitch Potter came to hover with in a few feet of himself.

"See anything interesting lately?" Potter had ask looking smug.

That was when Draco had known, Potter had planed for Draco to of seen that kiss.

Potter had actually turned his threat from the day before back around, making Draco's jaw twitch with irritation.

"What happens when he breaks her heart, or when she finds out?" Draco asked sound more concerned than he had any right to be.

"Seamus has been infatuated with her since fourth year, I finally gave him my blessing. I don't think he'll be letting her go after pinning for so long." Potter stated arrogantly.

"Why are you all the sudden okay with that leprechaun dating her?" Draco asked the fury building in his chest.

"At least it's not you." Potter answered the venom dripping off his words.

Draco had had enough. "Oh please Potter, you assume too much."

"Do I?" Harry answered suggesting other wise.

Draco couldn't help but turn watching as the Irish git scored another goal against his team.

"That's another one for Gryffindor, wow, Seamus sure is good at scoring." Harry said, looking at Draco, the innuendo not lost on the Slytherin. Draco grinned his teeth together looking out over the pitch for the snitch. The sooner this game ended the sooner he could get away from Potter.

That was when Draco came up with the ingenious idea of faking Potter out. Quickly he put his plan into action diving head long to the ground, smirking as Potter fallowed in suit. He waited until they were just a few feet from the pitch, shifting his weight and kicking the backend of Potter's broom sending the arse into the base of the Huffenpuff stand.

Seamus had been much easier to take care of, a simple bludger to the head and he was out cold for the remainder of the game, making the Sytherin victory that much easier.

The repercussions of his actions, however, did not feel nearly as satisfying as he had thought they would.

Hermione had been furious with him. Nothing he said or did could justifying his actions, because he would never admit to her or anyone else that he had been jealous, nor would she would ever accept the excuse that Potter was a meddling fool, who needed to mind his own fucking business.

So here Draco sat sulking drunk after an incredible win for his house, all because a curly haired midget told him off.

Why should it matter what she thought anyways, Draco tried to reason with himself.

She was more trouble then all the girls he had ever been with combined. Of course that was more of an insult to him then to the Head girl.

Draco knew he had to return to their common room at some point. Apologize and set things right with Granger.

Draco stood, then downed the last swig of firewisky, draining the bottle. That was when he realized that Gryffindor courage does not come in bottles labeled "Firewhiskey" and he would have to face the midget with a slightly drunk brain. That would clearly put him in a disadvantage. Refusing to hid in the Slytherin common room anymore, Draco made his way to the Heads dormitory ready to take penance for his sins.


	8. I am NOT the DABCP

**I am not the Defense Against the Boring Classes Professor.**

The list of people Hermione was currently not talking to, just kept getting longer and longer as the day progressed. She was currently not talking to Seamus because he didn't seem to understand the words, 'not interested', nor was she talking to Harry or Ginny. Harry because he had put her in the uncomfortable situation to began with, and Ginny because she had her nose so far up Harry's arse that the red head refused to remain neutral.

Lavender and Parvati shortly was added for mooning over the head boy and claiming he was romantic due to his actions at the game the day before. They were unquestionably convinced that Draco Malfoy was in love with Hermione and would not leave well enough alone. Exasperated from idiotic talk Hermione collected her book bag and made her way to the library, the one place to which Hermione was sure neither girl would fallow. That however only threw her in the company of yet another body she was currently ignoring…the Head boy himself.

The arrogant blond who lived to make her life hell. Draco had claimed his actions warrant on the pitch, though he refused to give her a reason. Hermione was determined to ignore him until he either explained his actions or apologized, either she would accept and then forgive, though the excuse was preferential. Hermione wanted to know what it was that Harry said or did to make the great Draco Malfoy lose his usual cool demeanor.

With her nose in the air Hermione walked by Draco, across the library behind the history book self taking a set at the long oak table that she always used. Methodically she began to unpacked, setting up her workspace before diving into her studies.

Hermione worked for a quarter of an hour before Ron joined her with a pad of notes and a few books. "Do you have that history essay, Binns assigned last Tuesday? Or at least the notes. I'm missing mine! The thing is due tomorrow!" Ron exclaimed leaning across the table and beginning to rummage through the stack of papers on Hermione's left.

"No, Ronald. I do not have those notes or that essay on me. I had that done days ago. I can't believe you waited last minute." Hermione lectured not in the mood to put up with anymore morons, she was truly past her personal quota for the day.

"Come on, Herms. I'm screwed if you don't help me. Please?" Ron begged looking pathetically at one of his best friends.

Hermione was not moved. She had reached her limit and it was poor Ron that would pay the price. "What do I look like, Ron? A walking history book. I am not the Defense against the boring classes professor, nor am I your own personal homework slave. I think it is high time you learn to do your own studies!" Hermione yelled pulling her books and parchments into her bag, before storming out of the library. To search for another spot to escape bumbling idiots.

Ron was left shell shocked and confused, not sure what had he said to warrant such an out burst. He looked around the library wondering if anyone had witnessed the surreal interaction. Naturally, there, Draco Malfoy stood leaning against a book case arms folded in front looking smug.

"What?" Ron asked not liking the way the Slytherin was gloating.

"You going to let her get away with that?" Draco asked knowing the answer, _of course_.

"She has a lot on her plate, having to live with you." Ron retorted sourly.

"Can't help if I put her knickers in a twist, Weasley."

Ron scowled, "You, are not permitted to think about Hermione's knickers, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled darkly, "Lovely, another one. Say what is it about the fizzy headed midget that have men flocking around her like love sick puppies. She's not even pretty." he pointed out.

Ron raised an eyebrow in response, "Then why do you care?" he asked before walking away leaving the ferret to his thoughts.


	9. The DarkMark and Sleeping Students

**If a classmate falls asleep, I will not take advantage of that fact and draw the Dark Mark on their arm.**

"I don't care for the rumors about my future husband and that ugly, bucktoothed, mud blood. Draco is mine. It's all just wishful thinking on her part, I'm sure. The way the men in this school trail behind her like she is part veela or something. I wouldn't put it past miss-know-it-all to of slipped a love potion or two over a few goblets. I for one will be watching Draco's from here on out, that bitch is not getting my man." Draco had been subjected to Daphne Greenhouse's rant for most of the morning. Not that the nitwitted twat was actually talking to him but to her close friend Miranda Vertex, a sixth year Slytherin. But Daphne had been talking loud enough for Draco's ears, trying to look coy, batting her eyes in flirtation at him while demeaning Hermione.

Draco was not flattered, he was irritated…and perhaps… a lot angry. So what if he had sex with the bint two years ago. It meant nothing; he had thought of someone else the entire time not that that person warranted a name, _he refused to think on that, ever_.

Daphne's wild imagination was damaging to his reputation. He could not allow her wild claims go unchecked. It was his pride that made him act, not any misguided feelings of anger over rude comments involving the Head girl, deafeningly not. _Or so he kept telling himself_.

Later that afternoon when Daphne fell asleep during History of Magic Draco took the opportunity to show case his artistic abilities on the bitch's left forearm. It was a truly accomplished masterpiece if he could say so and completely done in everlasting ink. It would take years to fade let alone wear off. After a few finishing touches Draco pulled the white oxford sleeve to Daphne's blouse down over his 'gift', he wondered how long it would take for her to notice.

Smirking haughtily Draco sat back in his chair. He looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed, the whole class however seemed to be asleep. That was when his eyes sought out the one that he knew would not be. Granger was taking diligent notes looking to hang on every word Professor Binns droned on about, once more not paying him any attention.

This annoyed him more than Daphne's remarks did. Draco did not like being ignored, not by anyone, and Granger had made an art out of it. It had been two weeks since she had so much looked at him. He had tried talking to her, or insulting her friends to get some kind of rise, but no she looked thru him rather that at him. If he spoke she didn't so much as blink in acknowledgement. She acted as if he didn't even exist. And Draco wasn't sure how much more he could withstand. He refused to apologize or explain about the quiddict match, and he knew Hermione would continue ignoring him until he had. Now it just boiled down to who's will was stronger.

A high pitched scream echoed thru the class, waking everyone and turning their attention to one hysteric Daphne Greenhouse.

Daphne was standing on her desk jumping up and down crying frantically while clawing at her arm. " I am not a Death Eater. Help!"

Everything broke out in chaos, half the class looking on in horror, _the Gryffindor_, while the other broke out laughing at the stupid girl, _the Slytherins_. Draco was not part of either group as he sat back in his chair admiring his handily work. Professor Binns unaware to the state of panic in his class continued his lecture about something no one cared about.

It was Granger who took charge, getting up from her set and calmly approaching the hysteric Slytherin girl. "Come down, Daphne, let me have a look." Hermione's voice was low and patient as she held a helping hand out.

"Get away from me mud blood," Daphne looked at the Head girl with so much heat and disgust a lesser person would of backed down in fear.

Granger was not so easily intimidated. "I only want to help, let me have a look. No one else seems concerned, all you have right now is me. Come on. Just let me look at it." Draco was impressed by Hermione's kind tone. He would of smacked the bitch for lashing out in anger when he was offering his services.

Finally Daphne nodded, tears staining her face. She climbed off the desk and held her arm out to Granger. Hermione took the other girl's arm the pulled her own wand out. Daphne flinched but did not try to pull free. A few enchanted words later, Daphne's skin was once more flawless the dark mark Draco had spent so much time drawling, gone.

"How the hell did you do that, I used everlasting ink!" Draco bellowed bouncing to his feet in fury. Every eye in the class room, including Professor Binns, turned to look at him, well everyone but Hermione.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, If a classmate falls asleep, it is not appropriate to take advantage of that fact and draw the Dark Mark on their arm." Professor Binns declared.

" Now as I was saying…" He then trailed off returning to the lesson no one was paying attention to.

Everyone watched in amazement as Daphne thanked Hermione before both girls took their sets. Draco than sat back down glaring darkly at the Head girl. Hermione hadn't spared him any kind of relief as she continued to ignore his very existence.

The entire class however took note on how the head boy couldn't tear his eyes away from the Head girl. Those that sat beside him later swore they could hear the words, "look at me, look at me, look at me." muttered in a cursed chant, as Draco Malfoy's cold eyes settled on a completely unaware Hermione Granger.


	10. Deatheater shirts

**I will not wear my 'Deatheater and Proud of it' shirt to school.**

Draco Malfoy was if nothing else, creative in his ideas for getting attention.

First the execution of that horrible bird, then the 'Potter Stinks' badges, and lets not forget his favorite 'Weasley is our king' anthem. It was in this line of thinking that Draco came to the conclusion that if he were to out stubborn Hermione Granger, he was going to have to play dirty.

That would explain the pureblood pride shirt he was currently wearing, sitting in the Head common room feet propped up on the Head girl's desk waiting for her to come down for breakfast. He made sure to position himself so the logo on his back was at its best advantage to read from Hermione's morning routine.

Draco was irrefutably convinced that if this 'Deatheater and Proud of it' shirt failed to get a rise out of Granger nothing would.

---

At ten past nine Hermione emerged from her room with a bright smile. She had forgiven her friends some weeks ago and though she was still ignoring her counter part in Head duties, as soon as he apologized she was ready to forgive him as well.

It had been a surprise to see Draco waiting for her. Perhaps he had finally came to his sense and was ready to supply that cold, and insincere apology that she had been waiting three weeks to hear.

But alas, if one thing was certain Draco Malfoy never disappointed.

One look at the back of his black tee told her as much.

_Fine_, Hermione thought, _if he was going to resort to being an arse then she would have to teach him an important lesson in wardrobe edict._

Continuing to ignore him, Hermione walked the length of the room in determined strides.

Draco could feel his heart in his throat, not daring to turn around at her approaching figure. He had known this would work. She was walking so purposely toward him that he was sure a lecture was about to explode from her.

Hermione did not tell Draco off for his choice in clothes or break her on going act of ignoring him. In a very simple and hurried motion Hermione leaned over the back of the Malfoy heir and collected her books from the desk before turning and rushing out of the room for a spot of breakfast.

_She touched me_. Was the first logical thought in Draco's head after the incident. He had been so desperate for some kind of recognition from Hermione that he was now stunned and at a lost for he had truly wanted.

It was not a simple innocent touch that implied he could just as well of been a bloody chair, no Draco had wanted passion. He had wanted his ears blistered for the cheek in claiming such a bigotry stance, a stance that she knew he did not support.

It had been a truly thought out plan, that backfired and Draco was now faced with two options;

Option number one: He could go up to his room, change, go down to breakfast and come up with a new plan to elevate Granger's temper.

Option number two: He could go out in this stupid shirt, be subjected to the masses anger and possible expulsion just to get the rise he needed out of Granger.

Perhaps, she had not thought he would venture beyond the Head Common Room with such a shirt. Maybe she didn't get a proper look at what his shirt proclaimed. Yes, it was to Draco's undoing shame that he picked option number two.

---

Hermione sat at her house table between her two best friends. Ron was shoveling his face full of egg to her left, while Harry chatted her up on her right. She had made the pair move to the opposite side of the table when she arrived, wanting a front row set to Malfoy's demise. No one crossed Hermione Granger and got away unscratched, no one.

"Are you going to the pitch with us today, 'Mione?" Harry asked standing. Ron grabbed a piece of toast before he too rose, ready to follow Harry out. That was when Hermione took hold of both boy's sleeves yanking them back down.

Just then the large double doors to the Great Hall opened, a lanky blond with a pointed chin strutting in.

"No yet. You won't want to miss this." She told her friends as they settled back down in their seats.

"What did you do?" Ron asked following her eye line to the ferret.

Hermione grinned unmercifully as she watched Justin Finch-Fletchley pitch Draco's derriere.

Harry just about chocked on his laughter, while Ron looked mildly disturbed.

---

Draco, did not act as polite. He jumped in surprise turning around to come face to face with a sultry smiling Huffenpuff bloke. "What the hell, Fletchley? What are you a fag?" The Slytherin Head boy yelled in disgust. Justin licked his lips. "Yes, Draco. Your not alone." He proclaimed lunging at the Head boy. Draco's eyes widened in fear as he spun out of reach pulling out his wand and stunning the Huffenpuff. Justin fell to the floor, the whole room fell silent watching.

Draco was confused. He was not gay, and as far as he was aware had never insinuated such a thing. He stood looking around as the student population watched him, facial reactions ranging from shock, disappointment, horror, lust, and smug…wait. His eyes landed on Hermione's haughtily mouth. Thinking back to this morning Draco realized his mistake.

Quickly and uncaring Draco pulled his shirt off revealing his tone and pasty muscled chest. Untangling the fabric Draco read the silver letters on the back, 'Homosexual and Proud of it'. His lips curled in a most frightening sneer as he threw the offensive garment to the floor. His silver eyes clouding over as he looked up to once more find Granger.

But, she along with her boys had disappeared.

Hermione Granger had touched him this morning, on purpose. He had to hand it to her she was a opportunist little bint.

"Listen Draco if your free tonight, I would love to cook you dinner." a very male Ravenclaw asked. The Ravenclaw lad's nerve was somewhat admirable as a low growl erupted from Draco's lips before punching the boy in the face.

"I am not a Homosexual. The next block that hits on me will be 'Avaed' got it?" Draco yelled while looking around to witness many students nodding in understanding. "Good! Now, who saw which way the Head girl went?" He asked in a very intimidating sexing drawl. Every index finger in the hall pointed to the trophy room door. Draco grinned wickedly strutting purposely and shirtless towards the exit.


	11. Personal Spy Music

_A/N: (I have never written a song fiction. So I hope this goes over well…and not too…corny… fluffy)_

**I am not allowed to sing my own personal spy music while wandering the hallways**

Hermione was being careful. She was sticking to the outer reach corridors in hopes to avoid a certain blond. Anyone who dared to question her bravery had obviously never stood in the face of a full Malfoy meltdown.

She was not scared…no…she was logical. He needed time to calm down and so did she. He was after all, the one who started it by smashing her friends heads in.

Hermione dodged into a particularly dark archive. Waited, then peeked cautiously out to surveyed the deserted hall. So she was a bit paranoid, but she was not scared, not of Malfoy. She had tried to play nice, it was him that took everything to the next level as always. And now, here she was having to take a round about, scenic tour to her own dorm. But She Was Not Afraid!

Slowly Hermione glided out of her hiding spot pushing her back up against the wall taking a deep breath. She had one more hallway and she would be home free. Yes it was in this cocky thought that Hermione began to subconsciously, but very verbally sing her own personal spy music.

"_Would you like to swing on a star_

_Carry moonbeams home in a jar_

_And be better off than you are_

_Or would you rather be a mule?"_

Hermione's voice was low but delicately on key. The tune building her courage as she once more slide along wall towards her room, gracefully remaining in the shadows.

"_A mule is an animal with long funny ears_

_Kicks up at anything he hears_

_His back is brawny and his brain is weak_

_He's just plain stupid with a stubborn streak_

_And by the way, if you hate to go to school_

_Y__ou may grow up to be a mule"_

Hermione finished the verse a sense of self served justice building in her veins as she dove into the next archive. Undoubtedly thankful that she had wore jeans today instead of a skirt. The choice had made her actions that more fluid and swift. She couldn't hold back the song, her voice remained sweet and low.

"_Or would you like to swing on a star_

_Carry moonbeams home in a jar_

_And be better off than you are_

_Or would you rather be a pig?"_

Hermione sang the next verse with the entrance to the Head dorm in view. Her voice rising an octave and she snuck out of her hiding spot and back into the shadows.

"_A pig is an animal with dirt on his face_

_His shoes are a terrible disgrace_

_He ain't got no manners when he eats his food_

_He's fat and lazy and extremely rude_

_But if you don't care a feather or a fig_

_You may grow up to be a pig"_

The refrain spilling from her lips as she spoke the password 'equality' and dove in to her haven, believing herself safe at last.

"_Or would you like to swing on a star_

_Carry moonbeams home in a jar_

_And be better off than you are_

_Or would you rather be a…" _

" _fish?" _Draco finished for the girl that just entered their common room. He was extremely happy to see her. She stood facing him looking oddly just like the amphibian he just mentioned. Without much hope of escaping.

Hermione could not believe what she was seeing. He was not suppose to be here. Rebounding quickly Hermione bit her bottom lip and folded her arms over her chest. "You are suppose to be at practice." She told him looking accusingly at the handsome devil.

Yes devil…

Draco Malfoy did not, however looked intimidated by Hermione's stance. In fact he thought she looked rather cute and couldn't wait to wrap his arms around the tenacious female. Draco simply began to walk towards Hermione very seductively, and still very shirtless. The muscles rippling under his pale skin as he picked up the next verse for her.

" _A fish won't do anything, but swim in a brook_

_He can't write his name or read a book_

_And to fool the people is __**her **__only thought_

_And though __**she's **__slippery, __**she **__still gets caught"_

Draco successful lunged at the Head girl catching a hold of her right wrist before finishing the verse.

"_But then if that sort of life is what you wish_

_You may grow up to be a fish"_

Hermione huffed trying to pull free of her captor. Draco, unfortunately would not be letting her go so easily. He caught a hold of her other wrist pulling her toward one of the desk chairs.

Hermione struggled the whole way, shrieking more than singing;

"_And all the monkeys aren't in the zoo_

_Every day __**I **__meet quite a few"_

Draco did not appreciate that and all thoughts of simply snogging the girl and apologizing flew out the window. No Hermione Granger needed something but at this moment it was not a kiss. So instead he bent the Head girl over his kneel an gave her a good smack on her back side…

_So you see it's all up to you_

_You can be better than you areYou could be swingin' on a star _

---

*** A/N: The bold in the last two verses, I changed for point sake….So the song is Swinging on a Star… originally sung by Bins Crosby…After reading this rule this chapter is was what came in my head. I could **_**so **_**see this being Hermione's theme song, in general…Thank you to everyone who has reviewed they are very appreciated. Good guess…krissie92**


	12. Pimp Canes and DM

_* 150 house points go to Veranatalie, who guessed the inspiration behind last chapter. I wondered if anyone would and was waiting to place the disclaimer in this chapter in hopes someone guessed why Hermione's spy song was so funny, or was to me…I barrowed the idea from the 1991 movie Hudson Hawk, were Bruce Willis and Danny Aiello sing Swinging on a Star while robbing a Museum!_

_Job well done, Vernatalie!_

_---_

**I am no longer allowed to use the words 'pimp cane' in front of Draco Malfoy**

Draco was not any better off than he had been earlier that day. Hermione was a real pain in the arse and now, thanks to him she had a pain in her arse to match her disposition. He had not gentle when smacking her backside, in fact his hand had stung for some time after the fact, but even that had been a small price to pay for her reaction.

She had put him through the ringer. The dark threats and imaginative promises she had screamed at him after he let her go, had been music to his ears. She was no longer ignoring him, now she was on the hell-bent path of destroying him. The lines had been drawn and Hermione Granger was out for revenge.

Sadly for her, he was stuck in detention. The Headmaster had not approved of his conduct in the Great Hall, the nudity and attacking of his fellow students had not gone unnoticed let alone unpunished.

He had received a months worth of detentions with Hagrid, re-fencing the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest.

Draco was not a happy boy.

He could of handled detention with his head of house, as was the usually costumed. Hell, he could even put up with Filch, but Hagrid was a tosser.

The giant oaf was one of the few professors, _he was using that term very lightly_, that actually required him to work.

Had it not been for his maturity over the past year and the satisfied smirk Draco knew the Head girl would of bore on such a discover, he would of owled his father and demanded retribution. But as it were Draco refused to give Granger the satisfaction. He had a feeling she had been behind his assigned detention.

Manual labor screamed, her kind of humor.

Finally after a full evening of physical work Draco was dismissed. He made his way to his dorms slumping down in one of the common room couches to rest before heading for the shower.

"Ah look who's all tuckered out from his detention…Andy Warhol!" Hermione mocked an exhausted Head boy seconds after he sat down.

Draco looked up confused, "Who?" he asked, noticing Hermione sitting at her desk staring expectantly at him.

Hermione smirked, "Hard work is good for the soul, Andy. Don't let an honest evening's work get you down! Have you talked to your daddy recently. He sent you an owl. Its on your desk." She pointed out, ignoring his question.

"Granger if your going to mock me do so in terms I understand." Draco returned getting up to retrieve the post from Lucius.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. "If you prefer…" She conceded, for the moment.

Draco nodded, tearing open his father's letter and quickly reading thru the message. His father was disappointed, da..da..da, mildly impressed, that was new…but strongly urges for him to act diplomatically over future disputes instead of like a brainless barbaric oaf a.k.a act like a Malfoy not a Weasley.

"Did your pet cobra die?" Hermione asked taking in Draco's somber expression.

He shook his head folding the parchment back up and tossing it on his desk. "No. But he threatened to pay me a visit if I continue to act like a _Weasley_." Draco spat out hoping to rile her up some.

"Will he bring his pimp cane?" She asked looking hopeful.

Draco was once more confused, "His what?" He asked for clarification.

"His pimp cane." Hermione nodded repeating the two words.

"I don't know what a pimp cane is, Granger. Do you mean his walking cane?" He asked a bit disturbed.

Hermione shrugged, a small smile on her lips. "Has he ever hit you with his 'walking' cane?" She asked condescendingly.

Draco eyed her closely wondering what she was playing at. Still he knew if he lied she would know so he opted for the truth. "Yes." he replied hesitantly.

Hermione snickered, "Your dad has a pimp cane and you're his Bitch!"

Draco's eyebrows shot up in his hair line. Did Hermione Granger just curses? And on tope of that call him a Bitch?

"Fuck you, Granger! I am no one's bitch!" He yelled, walking over to stand intimidating over her sitting form.

Hermione broke down now laughing hysterically in his face. "But you are, you're your dad's bitch because he beats you with his pimp cane!"

Furiously Draco grabbed Hermione by her shoulders forcing her to stand to face him.

"This is not funny; you are not funny." He demanded slightly shaking her.

Hermione settled down enough to acknowledge, perhaps she had crossed a line. His eyes glazed over as he stared her down. The smile fell from her face and she became mildly afraid of the man whose grip started to hurt her. "Look Draco, I'm sorry…I won't imply such a thing ever again. I was teasing you. Sorry." she whispered, the sorrow in her voice making Draco realize how hard his fingers were digging into her arms.

He immediately her let go. He allowed the emotions he felt to reflect on his face. He was truly disgusted with himself for letting his temper get the better of him. And her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry…" He started.

"No. It's my fault. I shouldn't of pushed you." She admitted, rubbing her now sore arms.

Draco didn't agree. "Listen, Granger. I am sorry. About everything. The Quidditch match, getting wasted and passing out in front of your door, the dark mark, the death eater shirt, all of it. Truly sorry." Draco apologized.

Hermione nodded in acceptance; well almost "And spanking me?" She asked some of her snotty tone returning.

Draco smirked, "Not in this life time, baby doll. You deserved that, and given the chance, I'd do it again!" He admitted ducking out of her reach.

"You're a prat! Your not allowed to touch me from now on, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed shocked by his admission.

Draco didn't agree, so he kept his opinion to himself. "Truce?" He asked turning the subject and holding out his hand in comradely.

Hermione glared at him rocking back on her heels, and pushing her hands into her pockets. "Fine truce. But I'm not shaking that. Like I said you don't get to touch me." She announced walking backward to the dorm's staircase.

"We'll see, Granger." Draco responded in long teasing drawl.


	13. Puppy Chow

**First years are not to be fed to Fluffy.**

Jonas Hemp was currently indecisive over the choice of passing out from the death hold the Head boy currently had around his neck or actually answering all and any questions the blonde Slytherin could possible ask. The choice in its self was a double edged sword, either way Jonas was convinced he would be called a coward.

Draco watched the younger boy's face as it began to take on an brilliant shade of puce. "Fuck, Hemp, I'm not against torture. Do you think I will just let you pass out, you stubborn mule? No I will draw it out, slowly bringing you to the brink of death only to pull back and do it all over again. This can be quite painless, all you have to do is explain exactly who…"

"It wasn't me I swear! It was all Kyle." Jonas gasped desperate for Malfoy's grip to loosen.

Draco eyed the small boy suspiciously, what did that Kyle Corkwood have to do with Andy Warhol?

"What did that little rodent do?" Draco growled, his pale blue eyes turning to ice at the sound of the Slytherin first year's name.

Jonas' dark brown eyes widen, well placed fear finally striking a cord in the small boy's heart. Though first year hardly understood what he had said to merit such a reaction. Hadn't that been why Draco Malfoy had hunted him down, threw him against the wall and all but strangled him to death, because of what Kyle Corkwood did at the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quiddict game.

Draco was starting to loose his patience his hold dropped from the first year's throat to the kid's upper arms, "What does Kyle have to do with Andy Warhol?" Draco asked now shaking the poor boy impatiently.

Jonas looked up now completely lost to what the Head boy was talking about. "Andy Warhol? The artist? I don't know. What are you going on about? I thought you were talking about what Kyle did at the game last month." Jonas replied in attempts to follow his captor's train of thought.

"An artist? A muggle artist?" Draco asked focusing on the information he had came to gather, then he would worry about the information this idiot had unknowingly gave up.

Jonas nodded compliantly, now completely relieved he was no longer being strangled and the topic of vulgar badges had turned to safer grounds.

"Ya, he is a well known American pop artist…" Jonas's voice trailed off as he eyed Draco a bit closer, the shaggy platinum blonde hair, the pointed facial features, and lanky built -then the last couple of weeks and the rumors that flooded the hallways filled the open gapes of the small boy's imagination.

"Mumph…mm….hump…hump…(small strangled chuckle)…Hahahahhahahah…hump." Jonas really couldn't keep the threatening laugh completely contained. It was the dark look in Draco's eyes that held the bulk of the laughter back not allowing it to truly building up and spilling out. "Who may I ask…"

"That is none of your fucking business. Now what is so funny, who is this yank?" Draco sneered not at all appreciating the humor that the first year found in all this.

"Like I said he was an American artist. He was thin, had pale blonde hair, and it was thought, by some that he preferred male companions to that of female." Jonas explained in a quick rush hoping that Malfoy would not decide to strangle him after all.

Draco was not amused in the slightest by this news, but right now he had bigger problems at hand then Granger's warped since of humor.

"Now, explain in detail what exactly happened at the Slytherin/ Gryffindor game, Hemp, and maybe I will won't feed you to fluffy." Draco suggested.

Regardless, Jonas was not about to take the fall for that Slytherin bastard and only had one question before revealing anything. "Who is fluffy?"

---

Draco hadn't showed up to class. Hermione was furious over his truancy. Sadly it had been potions he blew off and Snape wouldn't dare punish his favorite sliver haired mutant ferret. She gathered her things in a huff exiting the class room before anyone else had raised from their seats.

She stopped dead in her tracked when she spotted the atrocity leaning casually against the archive entrance directly across from the Potion's class room. She glared at him. Then turned her nose in the air and marched away.

Hermione's dramatics were not wasted, Draco found her huff a little cute as a trade mark smirk formed his lips and he pushed off the wall to followed after her.

He trailed her all the way back to the Great Hall making sure to make as much noise as possible. He had thought she would drop her bags off before going to lunch, he had been wrong.

Hermione was not about to be alone with him. She didn't think her temper could hold long enough to not hex him into obliviation. She needed the security of witnesses. That was why she had decided not to drop her things off at her dorm. She needed time to cool down before confronting Malfoy.

"Granger you will stop ignoring me." The command was a harsh whisper in Hermione's ear. Draco's hot breath grazing her bare skin with his words. When had he gotten so close? She felt him take her hand, his fingers threading between her own. She didn't even try to physically stop him. She didn't want to make another scene in front of the whole school.

"Let go." the two words became two distinct threatening syllables.

"You and I need to have a quick heart to heart about a certain Quidditch game." Draco responded, his tone sweet as honey.

Hermione was mildly frightened. "How did you find out?" She asked curiously.

" I made a new friend today, Granger." Draco told her looking over at Gryffindor table making eye contact with a certain first year. "Hi Jonas!" Draco called out, a charming smile on his face while he waved at his new _buddy_. Jonas turned green, his eyes widen as big as saucers before he too waved back clearly scared of the Head boy and any attention the blond might be showing him.

Hermione was now very frightened.

"What did you do to that poor child?" Draco did not appreciate her accusing voice.

"Nothing, Granger. What kind of man do you take me for? Jonas simply mentioned he liked dogs so I suggested I could take him to meet Fluffy. I was only trying to mend bridges." Draco explained the tone was not at all convincing, Hermione had known him too long for it to be.

"Suggested to meet fluffy or feed him to fluffy?" She stated more than inquired.

Draco again smirked.

"You know me well, Granger." He allowed steering her over to his house table.

Now Hermione tried to pull herself free. It didn't work his hold tightened. Damn him and his strong triceps. "Malfoy, you do not feed first years to Fluffy. No matter what they do to you." Hermione began the lecture it was a pathetic attempt to prolong whatever sick intentions lurked in the blonde's evil mind.

"No _You _don't feed first years to Fluffy. I, however, do what I must to maintain order." Draco explained to her.

Hermione was now desperate. "I took care of it. I handled the situation and both boys received adequate punishment for their serious lack of judgment. Leave them alone." Hermione begged, again trying to pull against his hold, she really didn't like him or his high handed ways. She was not property that could be shaken this way and that.

"You punished them in compliance to school dictation. I will punish them in compliance to the Malfoy Family dictation. When I am done with those slimy first years they will never again cross anything Malfoy." Draco vowed reaching his table and attempting to push Hermione onto the bench.

She wouldn't budge.

"I am not sitting with you." She stated stubbornly rooted in place. Draco shrugged and took a seat next to Blasie Zabini .

"Fine you can stand there." He told her pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice with his free hand.

"Malfoy, let go of my hand right now before…" The threat was lost, he was too fast for her to stop from pulling his wand out and performing a nonverbal spell on their joined hands. He pocketed his wand. "Sorry Granger. I would love to but I can't, not even if I wanted to. I don't remember the counter curse."

_Fucking liar_. Hermione thought standing next to him and his friends who were now all staring at the pair with curious eyes. Hermione bit her bottom lip. She could try and reach for her wand and attempt to perform as many counter curses to binding charms she knew.

But there were at least twenty.

And he was fast not to mention the chance that she would utter the right counter curse before he disarmed her - slim to none. She was really trying to maintain her dignity and not cause a huge drama production in front of everyone.

Hermione dropped her books on the table and wedged herself on the bench beside Malfoy. She was hungry and really did not have another choice but to play along for the moment.

"Gosh, Malfoy all this time I wondered how any girl could stand to be around you let alone date you. Now I know, you had to hex them into staying." Hermione announce coolly reaching over and snagging his cup before downing the pumpkin juice. Laughter rippled down the Slytherin table causing Draco's eyes to turn a smoldering dark grey and a small barley there blush to spread across his pale cheeks and down his neck.

"Oh spare me your opinions, Granger most of them are warped and sorely based on nothing more than a washed up shrew's narrow minded points of rejection." Draco shot back angrily.

Hermione laughed. The table of students where perplexed by the Head girl's reaction.

"Ooo. Must of hit a nerve, Malfoy. Don't worry I won't let my warped opinions or points of rejection affect the way I view you. This shrew will always be rightfully disgusted by little boys who bully first years with suggestions of turning them into puppy chow."

"You are a bitch." Draco told Hermione. The statement was made as if it were a fact and not an opinion.

Hermione was not offended.

"Yes. And you're an inbred ferret's arse."

Draco turned to look at her, the small dimple in her left cheek as she smiled defiantly up at him and the way her honey brown eyes sparkled with mischief was almost his undoing.

He almost told her he loved her. Right there in front of everyone.

He almost grabbed a hold of her chin with his free hand and slammed his mouth into hers.

There at his house table in front of everyone.

But he didn't.

Instead he turned away from the little vixen at his side and filled his plate with food deciding that eating lunch was a safer bet then having his testicals handed to him by muggle born Granger in front of all his mates.

---

*** These rules can be found on **_**Sharlmalfoy's**_** profile page! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took so long for an update but I can't even promise the next one will be sooner then this one was.**


	14. Hufflepuffs and Extra Credit

**Growing marijuana or hallucinogenic mushrooms is not "an extra credit project for Herbology". **

Justin Finch-Fletchley stood at the Great Hall entrance collecting his nerves. Under normal circumstances he would never admittedly disclose house information, but things were getting to the point where he was determined to protect younger students from such toxins. The older students in his house didn't seem too have the nerve to contend with the dealing of Sonny Hanson so it fell on Justin's shoulders to take care of the problem arising among his younger peers.

Nervously he straighten his tie with nimble fingers, smoothed the folds from his shirt and ran his hands through his dark hair. He would tell the Head Girl and she would use digression while handling this situation. He didn't want an eleven year old to get expelled for being naive. Gathering what courage he could muster up Justin walked into the busy Hall and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table his eyes searching for Hermione.

Only she wasn't there. His eyes scanned over every face three times before he admitted defeat and went to ask Harry and Ron where Hermione had went off to.

Justin walked up right behind the pair of Gryffindor boy's and politely cleared his throat to gain their attention. Neither boy acknowledged his presence too occupied with an ungodly sight across the hall. A monumental event that held the heated glare of every single Gryffindor student, but seemed to allude the dark-haired Hufflepuff seventh year prefect. Again Justin cleared his throat. This time Neville looked up a look of unfathomable disgust marring his normally adorable face. "What do you what Fletchley?" Neville asked quit rudely, surprising Justin.

A few others turned to eye Justin suspiciously, Harry's and Ron's attention, however, remained on a fixed point across the room. Again Justin cleared his throat before speaking. "I was looking for the Head girl. Anyone seen her?" His question came out rushed and high pitched. The surrounding Gryffindors's eyes darkened and Justin was frighten, wondering what he had said to warrant such hostility.

"Over. There." Potter growled pointing to the Slytherin table without looking away from his best friend and archenemies holding hands eating lunch.

Justin palled, his body trembled a little and he thought for sure he was going to be sick. "What the hell is she doing over there?" Justin asked truly horrified by the sight before him.

"Why? Jealous, Fletchley?" Seamus asked, unable to keep his own venomous envy out of his tone.

Justin just shook his head. "No. But she is too good for the likes of him." Justin responded sincerely.

"She's too good for a lot of us but that doesn't mean we don't keep trying." Seamus responded looking down at his breakfast in a failing attempt to keep his eyes from the couple across the hall.

Justin didn't have a response to that, simply nodding in accord.

"I thought you were gay?" Ron asked slightly confused by the conversation going on around him.

"I am." Justin responded.

"Then why do you care? I thought you had a thing for, Malfoy. You pitched his arse!" Ron stated finally looking up to meet Justin's dark brown eyes.

"Malfoy is sexy and I would wager a great lay. But he is not boyfriend material. And everyone knows Hermione is for keeps. A girl like that is for marriage not one night stands." Justin explained like this knowledge was common fact.

"So what does Malfoy want with her? He is the biggest slut in the school!" Ron asked horrified by the implication.

"Oooo! His is sick of one night stands and Hermione is the only girl that can set him on the path of love!" Lavender cooed excitably, a few seats down. Her eyes misting over dreamily at the romantic possibility.

"Oooo! Hermione is the only girl for him always has been. She is the only one that doesn't put up with that foul git's shit and he has fallen head over heels in love with her for it!" Parvati squealed, adding on to Lavenders' romantic picture before both girls sighing in longing wonder.

Harry rolled his eyes, offended by such a disgusting suggestion. "Don't be stupid. There is only one thing, on a guy like that's mind. And it has nothing to do with love." Harry stated, throwing his napkin in his plate and standing.

"Where you going?" Ron asked, he too now standing.

"To save Hermione." Harry stated his eyes never leaving Hermione and Malfoy's joined hands.

"No!" Justin shouted blocking Harry's and Ron's path.

"Get out of my way, Fletchley, before I take Malfoy's lead and hex your sorry arse." Harry threatened, his hand moving to the wand in his back pocket.

"Oh, alright. First listen to reason. Alright, Harry…Ron, now really, how is Hermione going to act with you two blazing in and accusing her of not being able to take care of herself? Hermione is not the damsel in distress kind. I have business with her. A legitimate excuse to go and talk to her. Now I will go over and intervene on your behalf. What I have to say needs to be said in privet. So, see everyone wins but Malfoy." Justin's voice shook as he spelled out his plan. He really didn't want to see Harry and Ron in a fight with Hermione because of Malfoy. Hermione was too good of a friend for him to allow that. Justin really hated seeing her upset.

"Alright, Justin. You have five minutes to get her away from the ferret before I take matters into my own hands and curse his balls off." Harry conceded, shoving Justin in the direction of the Slytherin table. "Get to it!" Harry commanded before sitting back down.

Justin could feel their eyes on him. Harry's and Ron's, if not the entire Gryffindor student bodies's.

His hands were shaking with nerves and he knew he was mumbling out what he was planning on saying once he reached Hermione and Malfoy.

Merlin he hoped Malfoy didn't murder him. Most of his apprehension was over the incident in the hall last week and he knew with clear certainty that Malfoy was never one to leave personal mistakes alone and buried in the past.

_No matter_, He told himself in attempts to calm his nerves, _Your not doing this for yourself, Justin, your doing this for the children and for Hermione, your friend. Yes for the children and your friend._

_---_

Draco was having a wonderful day. His hand tightened around Hermione's small one as he tucked in to his meal. He was aware of the many eyes watching his and Hermione's every move. They all wondered if they were a couple. Draco smirked, as he planned his next move, wanting nothing more than to confirm such speculation with a slight and innocent action. Basically he didn't want Hermione to know what he was up to.

"Miss Magical Hufflepuff." Was whispered in Draco's ear interrupting his scheming, By his best mate. Draco turned his head looking at the Italian Slytherin sitting on his right.

"Shit. How soon?" Draco cursed quietly, hoping Hermione remained unaware beside him.

"Just passed the Ravenclaw table. He looks determined and he is most certainly headed his way." Blaise replied.

"Double shit. My reputation can't take another detention. I wonder what the flop wants?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Your about to find out." Blaise snickered turning to watch the Hufflepuff's approach.

Justin swallowed hard, "Hello, Hermione, I need to have a word with you." Justin requested his voice high and pitchy.

Draco turned to look at the Hufflepuff a sneer gracing his handsome face. "The Head girl is in an important meeting, leave." The harsh intensely of Draco's tone would of generally worked scarring Justin off but today he was too determined to be frightened.

"Since when did you become my secretary, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pocketing her wand.

Draco smirked tilting his head condescend, "I'm not your secretary, Granger, I'm your master."

Several surrounding people snickered in response to Draco's boast. Justin was the only one who appeared insulted on Hermione's behalf.

Hermione simply raised an eye brow. "No one is my master, Malfoy."

Draco contained an eye roll. " So long as we are attached, you are mine."

Hermione smirked, it was a frightening likeness to the man sitting next to her. She said nothing as she stood, and her hand slipping out of Draco's. She picked her books up off the table grabbed a hold of Justin's sleeve and marched away from the Slytherin table and out the Great Hall.

Draco tried to shift and stand- _How dare she walk away from him while he was enlightening her to certain facts, how dare she free herself from a spell it took him three days to research and perfect_ - He was truly out raged with all intent of chasing after the Gryffindor know-it-all to enlighten Granger on the proper response to his lectures but found he was rooted in place. "Granger! Get back here!" He yelled over his shoulder, completely at a lost on what just happened.

"A soon as your attention was else where, she made the most of it. Pulling out her wand and muttering like fifty spells in a row." Pansy leaned in to enlighten a perplexed Draco.

"If Granger wasn't so noble she would make a fantastic Slytherin. I give her an O for sneakiness." Pansy stated proudly.

"No one asked your opinion, Parkinson." Draco sneered reaching into his breast pocket for his wand. It was missing. Frantically he began to pat himself down looking for said item.

"It's not there. Granger swiped it." Pansy smiled like a proud mother, after this enlightening news.

Draco shifted in his seat willing what ever hex Granger used to wear off soon. "You Could always take your pants off!" Millicent Bullstode suggested from across the table.

Blaise unable to hold back any longer broke out in a deep chuckle prompting Pansy to start giggling to Draco's left.

---

Hermione tapped the toe of her left Mary-Jane impatiently waiting for whatever lame excuse Sonny Hanson was sure to come up with. Sonny a rather short, sandy blonde fifth year stood arms spread wide with a confused look on his face.

Hermione had no doubts in her mind he was currently high.

"Look, Hanson. You said you had a viable excuse for growing muggle drugs in your dorm. But I'm starting to think that all this only has one purpose, to make you some extra cash from innocent children." Hermione was pissed. No she was spitting-fire angry that this toad had the nerve to stand there an lie, when she had more than enough proof against him. Still she calmly played this game with him will all intent of calling him out as a lier and getting his pathetic arse expelled.

"Get off your high horse already. I meant no harm. Besides growing pot and such is just an extra credit project for Herbology." The think Scottish burg hit a nerve within Hermione and she couldn't stop from leaping forward and slapping the arrogant face or this particular ignorant boy.

"NO HARM?" Hermione screeched feeling Justin's arms surround her waist and hold her back from attacking the younger boy. "Your selling illegal drugs to small children and you claim to have meant no Harm. You rat bastard!" Hermione yelled reaching for her wand.

Justin's hold, however, wouldn't allow it.

"Prude little girls have no rights to deny others a bit of fun." Sonny shot back hating the snotty tone the Gryffindor was taking with him.

"They are children." Hermione responded her voice filled righteous morals.

"They have the right to choose their own path, Gryffindor. Why don't you for once mind your own bloody business?" Sonny asked only wanting to rile her up more. He knew he was already expelled. Why not have some fun while he ruined his life.

"Shut it, Hanson! You know eleven is too young to start smoking. Pot may be a house favorite but everyone agreed, to cut off sales to anyone under fifth year. You broke that Badger code, for greed, now you have to pay the price." Justin replied finally letting go of Hermione watching as she adjusted her robes.

"You're a bloody traitor, Fletchley. No one asked your opinions. One would thing you were just as fidget as this here hag. Too bad your gay, you two would of made a lovely pair."

Sonny Hansen hit the ground moments after Justin's fist collided with his face. The boy clenched his jaw standing up to look at the pair with distain.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on, run to the Head Master get me expelled!" Sonny spat.

Hermione looked over, her eyes met Justin's, both smiled in unison.

"Sorry, Sonny, but expulsion is just too easy for you. Getting kicked out of Hogwarts will not impress upon you the importance of a child's innocence. I have a fate much worse in mind for you." Hermione explained pulling her wand out and aiming it at the drug dealer.

"Oh and what could be worse than being expelled from school?" Sonny asked rolling his eyes.

"Try detention…every day…until the end of the year." Justin told him.

Sonny, again rolled his eyes before letting out a bored '_hump'_.

"With Moaning Myrtle." Hermione finished watching the color drain victoriously from Sonny's face.

---

* A/N; Thank you for the reviews! They are love and they are appreciated!


	15. Pixie Stix

**I am not allowed to give the Gryffindors Pixie Stix**

Draco and Hermione were back to a productive working environment. And while Draco was convince that she had no idea of his new found affections, he was convinced that Potty and the Weasel might suspect something. They made it near to impossible for him to get any alone time with her and Draco was getting really fed up with their selfish attitudes.

That was why he was currently in the muggle studies class room on a Sunday morning sitting on bright orange bean bags watching a muggle movie with a Gryffindor first year.

Truly Draco Malfoy had never sank lower in his life.

His father would be so ashamed.

Yet that concept did not seem to bother the Slytherin Head Boy in the least. He was too occupied in trying to appear indifferent to Jonas's current prattling of the muggle world.

The boy was a muggle born just like Hermione and seemed to have a vast amount of insight on muggles and their world. Draco couldn't help but be intrigued. If anything it made him feel more connected with the girl he had decided to one day marry. Draco simply was able to marked off all the time he was been spending with this particular first year as nothing more than field work.

Jonas had at first been weary of Draco's attentions to his muggle heritage but the first year had eyes and a brain- he mostly could guess the motive behind Draco's interest in the muggle world and only wanted to help. Even though the Head boy was extremely intimidating Jonas could see that Draco had a good heart and that he was a powerful wizard. Hermione needed that in a man. And while she may think she was miss independent Jonas was convinced that Hermione deserved someone exactly like Draco, his new idol.

They had already watched one muggle movie that day and Jonas was setting up the second one in in a series of like six. It was called Star Wars and it all took place on another planet. _Fascinating stuff_, Draco thought, he had always been interested in astronomy.

"You'll like this one, Draco. It's awesome, and my favorite. You'll see…friends betraying one another, lots of fighting and explosions, not to mention a dash of love for entertainment purposes." Jonas explained waggling an eye-brow.

"Oh and what do you know about love?" Draco playfully sneered at the eleven year old.

"Enough." Was all Jonas said before pushing play to the DVD player starting The Empire Strikes Back.

"Whatever kid. Here I brought snacks." Draco's stated rolling his eyes, making Jonas a bit uneasy.

Draco passing the kid a hand full of pixie stix from the stash his mother had sent him last week. "Ever had one?" Draco asked as an after thought.

Jonas nodded eagerly taking the candy and tearing the top of before sprinkling the flavored sugar on his tongue.

"Alright." Draco said eyeing the kid suspiciously before ripping the top off his own candy and turning his attention to the film now playing on the dinky 20 inch screen.

---

The chatter started ten minutes into the film and didn't stop- even after the credits were done playing. Draco didn't watch a lot of the film he had been too entertained by the strung up first year currently bouncing off the walls.

There was no way that Jonas Hemp had ever had a Honeydukes pixie stix before in his life was Draco's conclusion as he tried to listen and follow whatever subject the boy was rambling on about.

"I collect them see. There not real animals but pretend. And you collect the cards and your friends collect the cards and then you play, well its called battling and the winner gets to keep all the cards. I'm really good . I've never lost a game and my collection at home is nothing to the one binder my mum allows me to bring to Hogwarts. If you want I can teach you." The words were so fast and jumbled that Draco could barley make out what the first year was even talking about. He was left nodding in compliance just to sooth the hysterical boy.

"Here you can have these four, I have others like them, Besides you're my friend now, and I'm going to help you. She needs you. She may not agree. But I hate Potter, his a tosser and the red head is too weak to take care of her properly. You'll do." Jonas nodded to himself before shoving four color coded cards into Draco's hand and finally sitting on the floor across from the Head boy.

Draco looked at the cards Jonas had handed him not understanding what they were for exactly. They were drawling of geometrically drafted animals. One looked like a unicorn but with flaming hair and tail, another like dog made out of ice, there was one that looked like a peacock but with brighter colors and the last was a black blob of mush with eyes. Draco looked back up to ask Jonas what the numbers on the bottom meant only to find the first year snoring curled up at his feet.

Draco stared down at Jonas not remotely concerned for the kid that had just passed out after a very compelling sugar high. It was a common occurrence with wizarding sweets especially if the consumer was not use to the potency of glucose in the candy.

Draco let out a long sigh, stuffing the cards in the pockets of his school robe before bending down and pick the kid up. Being the nice guy he was, Draco would let Jonas sleep it all off on the couch in the Head Common room instead of the stone floor of the Muggle studies class room. But one thing was for sure that was the last time he was giving pixie stix to a Gryffindor.

---

*A/N: Awe sweet Draco. Nice short chapter. Thank you!


	16. Befriending the Unfriendly

**First-years should not be encouraged to befriend the Whomping Willow**

Draco could not believe the sight that awaited him when he returned to his common room, a sleeping first year still hauled up in his arms. The place had been trashed. Large wooden crates were stacked around the room and on furniture. Very carefully Draco pulled out his wand and began to levitate boxes to make a path way to the couch.

"Granger?" He shouted for the culprit.

"Yes?" she answered somewhere behind him in a small almost feeble tone.

"What the hell is all this junk?" He asked moving the last crate out of the way and placing a sleeping Jonas on the couch.

"Decorations for the Halloween Ball." She answered sounding even more pitiable.

"The Halloween Ball? That's in what a month?"

"Try two weeks, Malfoy." She responded still somewhere behind him.

"Alright, did everything have to be moved into our common room. Why couldn't we do this in the storage closet?" He asked partly upset over the mess and slightly amused over circumstances. He could already guess the reason, now he just wanted her to admit it.

"Didn't look like that much in the storage room, so I thought we could go through it all here." She replied sounding a bit closer.

Draco silently chuckled as she confirmed his suspicion. He stood on his tippy toes trying to see over the boxes to where she was but with no luck he rocked back on his heels and kicked a crate with his foot. "Ow, fuck!" He exclaimed, as his right big toe began to throb.

"You okay?" She asked sounding truly concerned. Draco quickly shook off the discomfort not wanting her to know what he actually done.

"Ya, fine. Where are you?" He asked in the direction of her voice. "I'm tall, Granger and still I can't see over this mess. Which can only mean one thing, you're a midget."

"Stop being a prat. I'm over here" She responded he could hear her jumping up and down and barley while once more standing on his tips of his toes he could see her fingers. "Wait there, Malfoy, I'm coming to you." Hermione said.

He waited for her and after a few levitation charms of her own she stood facing him on the other side of the couch.

"Where have you been?" She inquired sternly.

Draco frowned. "Let me see, mother, I was in the muggle studies class room with Jonas, here, watching a really weird muggle movie-"

"What the hell did you do to him, Malfoy?!" Hermione screeched forgetting to scold him for not showing up this morning to go over plans for the Halloween dance. She quickly maneuvered around the couch so she could check over the first year muggleborn.

"Nothing. I gave him some candy, watched him jump off the walls and then pass out from exhaustion. I was being friendly." Draco responded clearly insulted by her accusation.

"You were being a moron. Let me guess, Honey dukes, pixi stix? Any one with half a brain knows you can't give an eleven year old more than once of those things." Hermione lectured.

Draco just stared at her with a small smirk on his face.

"This isn't funny, Malfoy. He should be taken to the hospital wing."

Draco rolled his eyes at her suggestion, "I feel sorry for your kids, Granger, provided you ever find anyone willing to breed with you. There going to be boring little know-it-alls just like their mum."

Hermione clamped her mouth shut hard, he could hear her grind her teeth together - she had a comeback ready, but being a noble Gryffindork she was desperately trying to swallow it down rather than vomit it out.

"Go ahead. I know you want to. I give you my permission to insult me, seeing as how you need it, being my slave and all." Draco smartly replied wanting to push her just a little further. He lived off their battery and her reactions.

"What's wrong fur ball, when your master gives a command you obey. Speak." He goaded even further watching as her full pink lips parted then clamp shut once more.

Without thinking about consequences Hermione took out her wand and used the nonverbal spell _Levicorpus_. She watched angrily as Draco rose up in the air and was flipped over up side down. "Why?…I have ask myself, quite frequently, is Draco Malfoy suck a rude up noxious tosser? And do you know what the answer I have come up with is, Draco darling?" Hermione asked pacing in front of him but just out of his reach, as he struggled to grab on to her. A fist full of hair is all he needed to put the little minx in her place.

"Draco, now your master asked you a question and she demands an answer." Hermione instructed stopping her pacing as she turned to face her prey.

"No almightily book worm. Enlighten me." Draco responded sarcastically his voice somewhat strained from the current blood flow to his head.

"You're a nice guy who loves his bad boy reputation." Hermione replied her breath hot on Draco's ear. He struggled to the side, desperately trying to get a hold on her.

"Or maybe I'm just an ass hole who despises, know-it-all bitches?" Draco shouted, still weaseling around in mid air.

Hermione shrugged daintily. "Maybe." She allowed her lips inches from his own. He could smell her perfume and feel the heat of her body. He leaned forward just enough to measure her reaction. Hermione moved back a fraction of an inch refusing to allow him to close that distance.

"Kiss her already!" Jonas shouted from the couch.

Draco turned to find the small boy watching them with far more interest than any eleven year old should and then his head turned back to where Hermione had been standing.

"She's gone." Jonas pointed out, just as Hermione's spell released Draco and he fell painfully to the floor.

"Where?" Draco groaned out from his prone position on the carpet.

"It's nearly seven, probably dinner. She went out through the portrait hole." Jonas explained shaking his head.

"What?" Draco bit out looking over at the small kid.

"You should of kissed her." Jonas pointed out.

"I was trying to." Draco defended himself.

"Your going to have to try harder." Jonas said nodding to emphasis his statement.

Draco glowered at the Gryffindor. "Ya thanks for that." Draco replied sarcastically.

Jonas let out a big sigh and wrapped one of his tiny arms around Draco's shoulders. "That's what buddies are for."

Draco rolled his eyes hoping for Merlin to strike him dead right then and there. Is this really what his life had boiled down to. The girl he likes hating him, his once best friends mocking him and his new best friend being a Gryffindork first year.

"Hey Jonas, why don't you go befriend the Whomping Willow?" Draco asked grouchily trying to shrug out of Jonas' embraces.

"Because, Draco, I already befriended you, and in my opinion it's about the same thing."

---

_* A/N: I know it's been a long time and well I've been a busy girl. Happy Holidays if I'm not able to post again until then!_


	17. Pokemon Bargins

**I will not give Hagrid Pokemon cards and convince him they are real animals**

She hadn't cried in years.

She had not shed a single tear all through the war, nor when she had thought Harry was dead. She had been brave and strong, she had not let tears weaken her then, yet now here she sat curled up in the school library weeping like a child.

Precautions had been taken to ensure there would not be an audience to her uncontrollable theatrics. The library had been completely deserted all afternoon encouraging Madame Price to take refuge in her office. For that reason Hermione was alone to wallow in her own anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

It was unknown to her, after all these years and everything she had gone through, why was it that Draco Malfoy's ill played pranks still upset her so much.

Hermione just couldn't wrap her brain around why he had done it, why he continued to torment her and why he felt he had to do so in front of their entire class.

Time and time again she had tried to engage the ferret into a tolerated productive partnership, and every time she would start to feel comfortable and securer knowing that at last they had come to an understanding he goes and pushed all the little detonation buttons that surround her very person.

Today he had gone too far and once the tears subsided and she could once more think rationally it was widely known by all whom were close to the know-it all curly haired Gryffindor and silver haired mutant ferret that the confrontation between the pair was going to be legendary.

The whole incident had be initiated on Wednesday when she had seen Malfoy joking with his friends outside of potions. She had every intention of not eavesdropping on their conversation opting to walk out and around the group giving the Head boy a bit of curtsy. It was only by accident that she happened to see the color coded cards and the image of the one on top. Being a muggle born she had instantly recognized them and wondered why and how Draco Malfoy had gotten his hands on a stack of pokemon cards. She then shook her head clearing her mind of all suspicion, not even considering the trouble Malfoy could ensure with such an unthreatening muggle product.

Alas she could only reflect now on her poor judgment and how she had been sorely mistaken.

Care of Magical Creatures was the backdrop for Hermione's humiliation.

Standing between Ron and Harry, paying attention to Hagrid's lecture on whatever god awful dangerous beast the giant had procured, Hermione heard _him _laughing. That irritating, I'm up to no good, chuckle that generally warns her of Malfoy's motives but she, feeling stupidly safe in their truces chose to ignore. She turned around shooting him a shut up I'm trying to pay attention glare, only to see him holding those ridicules pokemon cards again. She almost laughed, almost lecturing him on how foolish he was carrying them around on his person, that was until she happened to hear what he was snickering about.

"Do you think that stupid oaf will believe me if I suggested they were really rare and dangerous magical animals. Which do you think he will set out to try and find first? Maybe while his gone we'll be able to procure a proper teacher, one that's not constantly trying to murder their students." Again the idiot laughed, this time Blaise and Pansy joined in, making Hermione cringe in irritation. Where they ever going to grow up?

"The more dangerous you make them out to be the more he'll be inclined to believe you…" Blaise put in snickering foully at his own words.

Pansy happened to look up catching Hermione's eyes, "When are you going to do it, Draco?" She asked staring smugly at Hermione when she asked the question.

"His not, are you, Malfoy?" Hermione spoke up now turning around and facing the trio. Harry and Ron turned flanking her side not knowing what they were talking about but ready to stand up and beside Hermione. So far no one else had notice the coming confutation.

Like a peacock Draco strutted forward eyeing Hermione with a lazy smirk until they were facing each other properly. It was a plan he had been working on for weeks and arrogantly pleased that thus far it had been running on course.

"You know I think I just might. A little light hearted innocent fun, never hurt anyone." He answered slowly.

Hermione clinched her jaw forcing her anger down. Why did he have to be so irritating all the time? "Malfoy, I'm sure you will agree that lying to a professor never works out as a good time, you could get into serious trouble."

This response startled Draco, if he hadn't known better it almost sounded like she was concerned not about her precious giant but him.

"Don't be a prat, Malfoy, just hand the cards over to Hermione so we can get back to paying attention." Harry intervened, making Draco sneer in response to being forced to notice the two boys flanking her like obedient well trained guard dogs.

"You know I don't think I will. I don't see anything in it for me." Draco responded tucking the cards into his breast pocket. "there we are safe and sound." He added patting the pocket for good measure.

"That's what its always about, isn't it. What you get." Ron asked his voice shaking with anger.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Ya, that's why I'm rich and your poor. I know the value of everything." The response was spoken while his gaze was directed on Hermione. She was oblivious to the impact the words had on her two comrades. Other wise she would of realized sooner her own jeopardy.

"Alright what do you want, that will get you to leave Hagrid alone?" She naively asked. None of the three slytherins could hold back their wicked grins. They had her right were they wanted her.

"I will give you the cards and promise to not tormenting you friend, if you give me a kiss." Draco Blackmailed tilting his head in accord to the perfect mannerism of a proper villain.

"Get Real!" Harry bellowed.

"Hell No!" Ron shouted

And to Draco's utter shame, "EW!" was gagged out by Hermione herself.

"Alright it was nice doing business with you…" Draco shrugged nonchalantly pushing past the three with his two best friends in tow, while inside he boiled with the pain of rejection and embarrassment. He got four spaces and to the point of a calm anger welling up over Hermione's apparent disgust of him, when her voice called him to a halt.

"Wait!" Her hand seized his upper arm and inside he was doing a happy dance. Still on the outside he remained aloof.

"Hermione you cannot be serious…" Ron started.

"Stay out of it Weasel…" Pansy hissed shutting the red head up.

"On the cheek, right?" Hermione hesitantly asked. Her big brown eyes looking up at him with so much innocence he immediately smiled. How was it she maintained such purity after everything she had endured boggled Draco…but pleased him considerably.

"Of course, Granger, where did you think I meant?" He asked lying so effortlessly, while raising an eyebrow looking scandalized over the suggestion.

"I thought you meant the cheek I just wanted to make sure…"She obviously lied, "Alright one kiss on the cheek for the cards, and your word you will leave Hagrid alone, Right?" She asked wanting to make sure they both understood the terms to this deal.

"Yes." He agreed quickly, turning his head "right here, if you please," He commanded pointing to his right cheek, while watching her out of the corner of his eye. He vaguely wondered if she was going to back out…

Hermione thought she was going to throw up. That of course would not help her cause- to vomit all over him. She tried to clear her mind and concentrate on the task. It would be like kissing Ron or Harry she kept telling herself. She did that all the time. A quick peck on the cheek and Hagrid will be free from Malfoy's evil plots. She could do this, she told herself closing her eyes and leaning in…Just like Ron and Harry she kept telling herself…just like kissing a brother….

Only a brother does not turn his head a the last minute and plant one on you while taking liberty on the roaming of hands.

She could not believe… no she could believe it and now she way having to face the consequences of her own stupidity. She tried to push him away, that only seemed to encourage him to wind his hand into her hair and yank back. She let out a loud painful gasp which the dame ferret took complete advantage of by aggressively trying to gage her with his invading tongue.

Only when she finally stopped struggling did the aggressive hold relax into a sensory overload of passion and gentleness.

She was surprise to find how absolutely sensual kissing Draco Malfoy could be, when his grip turned from bruising to possessive and fixated to attentive. She was shaking from head to toe in a fog of confusion and excitement. That was until she noticed the audience of peers gawking at her and arrogant smirk on the ferret's proud face.

Then she felt anger. Again she had tried to trust him and again he humiliated her. When was she ever going to learn. She almost smacked him, for the liberties he took, but quickly decided against it, no she lashed out in the only why that would truly hurt…

"Seamus is a much better kisser." She stated calmly and loudly staring unflinching into his now frigidly cold eyes. "a deals a deal, Malfoy." She held out her hand waiting for the cards. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He had a look of pure contempt that deep down truly frightened her.

She however was a Gryffindor and refused to let anyone see such a weakness, she reached over willing her hands not to shake and pulled the cards free. She tore them in fours before calmly handing the remains to Ron.

"Oh look class is over." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder turning and walking away from her audience and the Boy she just humiliated like she didn't have a care in the world.

She had prided herself on not breaking down until she was locked away securely in the library with the promise of privacy. Still she felt the shame of Malfoy's ploys and her own weakness of knowing where to hit and how hard. Pride had made her lash out and now she wished with everything she had she would of just kept he mouth shut and walked away. Something she was going to have to work very hard on in the future. She was a Gryffindor she was suppose to be the better person and yet when she's confronted with Malfoy all sense of moral standing becomes eroded, and in those moments she finally realized that she really was no better than the Slytherin Head boy.

This only made her cry harder.


	18. Signs on Librarys

**Ravenclaw's do not find a sign saying "The library is closed for and indefinite time period" amusing in any sense.**

It took fifty four seconds for his brain to process what just happened. In that time Hermione was well on her way back to the castle, wonder boy and the weasel both hurrying to catch up. Draco watched their retreating forms without actually seeing anything. His brain too consumed with the events of what just took place to process his surroundings.

He had just snogged Hermione Granger- and it had been amazing. Difficult at first, but when wasn't she difficult, then she went all soft and compliant and completely agreeable.

Perhaps that had been the part that boggled his mind, the fact that Hermione Granger had conceded to him. He shook his head before his mind could wonder any farther along that path. Instead he focused on the memory of that fiery look of betrayal on her face when he finally let go of her- that had been priceless.

The aftermath of her lie, comparing his kiss to the one the leprechaun stole hardly deserved acknowledgement- she did what she did best- using those claws when she feels backed into a corner. Lashing out in self defense. Pansy had warned him of the possibility that Granger would take a defensive stance to his attentions. That she would never believe that he was serious about seducing her. Why he couldn't understand, but it seems that Pansy was once again right, he wondered when he was ever going to learn to take the sound relationship advice his friend continuously gave him on the Head girl. A wide and somewhat frightening smile began to form his lips as his attentions turned to The dark haired girl standing beside him.

Pansy's eyes grew big before screeching a vigorous "NO!" and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You blotched it up, you fix it. Beside who was it that told you…"

Draco's hand covered her mouth in one quick fluid motion. "NO? I think you will help fix this, Pansy, because you want me to succeed. You want me and Granger together because you want Granger to be your friend, remember. I don't need to hear the infamous 'I told you so right now,' say it later. What I need for you to do is get you cute little butt in gear and fix this for me. Now go and sooth things over with Granger. Your good at that, my little politician, make Draco proud." the request was an order and one that Pansy took acceptation to. Of course she would fix it. Just like she fixed most of his mistakes. She just wanted to be the one to decide to do so, perhaps a little begging on his part. She smiled to herself over the day dream, Malfoy begging, it was sight she hoped feverishly to be in attendance for, if such an event ever took place.

It was easy enough to find Granger. It was harder to gain access to her.

When she reached her destination, Pansy was surprise by the crowd of Ravenclaws that had accumulated outside the library doors. There had to be at least twenty of them gathered in the corridor. It took time to squeeze her way through and up to the door only to find it locked with a sign posted. It read: 'The library is closed for and indefinite time period'.

Pansy smirked. Ah how she adored that girl. She used a combined third-fourth year unlocking charm that worked perfectly before sneaking her way in then securing the door behind her.

Hermione heard the door open and close and began to repack her belongings. She know that whoever it was that breach the perimeter wasn't anyone she currently wanted to converse with.

Just as she picked her bag up the last person, Hermione, would ever of expected to see looking for her- stepped through the book cases and took a regal seat across from her.

So this was his plan- using a decoy.

"Please sit back down, Hermione. I would like to talk to you, if you have the time." Pansy requested politely her voice low, soft, like she were talking to a frightened animal.

Hermione too surprised by Pansy's manners, complied easily taking her seat once more.

"I am sorry about today." Pansy started.

"I don't want to talk about it." it was a harsh whisper Hermione's anger still apparent.

Pansy wanted to smile, Draco and Hermione were more alike than either realized.

"Well you need to talk about it. Because I think you are more than a little confused about what exactly happened." Pansy kindly pointed out.

"And I think you are more than a little insane if you think I am going to talk about him with you." Hermione coldly replied.

"Why not with me? I know him better than anyone. If I needed advice on Ron or Harry, it would be you I would go to. The same applies to Draco and myself." Pansy argued.

"I don't need advice on the ferret." Hermione grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Of course you do. Don't let pride get in the way of this rare chance in furthering you education about the Head boy."

"How do I get him to leave me alone?" Hermione inquired more that a little desperately.

"You can't." Pansy stated.

Hermione nodded while retaining an eye roll. "okay, thank you now I'm going." She responded standing to leave.

"Hermione, Draco's likes you." Pansy blurted out the words like it was a secret she really didn't want to divulge but had to.

Hermione froze, tears once more welling up in her eyes. Slowly she turned back to the dark haired beauty sitting like a real lady in one of the wooden table chairs. "Well he has a really odd way of showing it." Hermione stated with a mocking smile.

" He did not kiss you to embarrass you. Okay, maybe a little. But he doesn't know how else to interact with someone like you." Pansy told her.

"Like me? A muggle born?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"No. Someone who is his equal. Intellectually, emotionally and socially." Pansy tried to explain.

"I don't need to be mocked right now, not by you." Hermione stated with a disbelieving sneer.

"I'm not mocking you. Draco wants to befriends with you. He has never been around anyone he couldn't threaten into doing what he wants. Except you, Potter, and The Weasel." Pansy pointed out. "Draco tolerates Harry because of him defeating the Dark Lord. Weasely and Draco will never get on, both too temperamental not to mention ignorant laziness truly bothers Draco. You however he greatly respects and admires. Him teasing you is his way of showing affection."

"Affection?" Hermione squawked looking slightly disgusted by the single word.

"Fondness." Pansy quickly corrected.

"Fondness. The ferret is fond of me? Pansy this conversation isn't making much sense." Hermione pointed out looking utterly confused, which Pansy supposed was a first.

"You don't see yourself like the rest of us do." Pansy stated the fact not understanding how such a thing was possible, if anything Pansy knew perhaps she thought a little too much of herself.

Hermione gave Pansy an odd look

"I know who I am and I am not interested in romance at this point in my life. There is still too much I want to accomplish before I have to concede my own wants for someone else."

"You're an odd girl. Most girls think about nothing but boys."

"I think about boys. I worry about Harry and Ron all the time. And I truly don't know how Neville would get along without me."

Pansy rolled her eyes "That hardly counts. You worry like a mother, spending your free time clucking after a group of boys that just take and take. What do you get out of it?"

"There my friends. Harry would do anything for me…anything…his proven that time and time again, his my warm body before the fire and late night DADA discussion partner. His my confidant- I can tell Harry anything and know that its safe with him. He always gives me the tomatoes off his hamburger and making sure I don't forget to have a little fun when I tend to get caught up in my studies. Ron always helps me reach something if I'm too short to get it or not quite strong enough to open it. He always makes sure I eat enough and will give me his pudding if I don't like the main meal. He walks me to classes even if they're not the same ones as his just to make sure I get there safely and he keeps me in supply of quills- I tend to lose mine. Neville, is always there even if I don't realize it. If Harry or Ron ever get to wrapped up in their own going ons Neville is there to pick up their slack. He is my all around go to guy if I can't count on Ron or Harry. I don't know how many times over the years that boy has had to wake me up after hours in the library. I depend on all of them just as they depend on me. There my best friends."

"And where does Ginny fit into all this?" Pansy asked, Hermione missing the resentment in her tone.

"There are something that a girl can only discuss with another girl." Hermione pointed out.

"Ok I guess I kind of understand. You don't need a boyfriend because your already juggling three guys. And your not interested in romance because of the obligation and unspoken additional pressure that comes with. But you seriously don't ever think about…sex?"

"Sure. It's a natural part of the adolescent psyche to wonder and fantasies about sexual intercourse. And I do someday I plan to participate in bedroom activities- it will be a very educational experience that I plan to peruse with as much devotion as I currently give to my academic studies but not until I have found a suitable mate and we have given our vowels to a fully sanctioned magical vicar."

"So you plan to wait forever and die an old maid." Pansy stated dryly.

"Why would I? I am a very good catch. I'm intelligent, passionate, kind, and slightly more attractive then comely. I don't think finding a husband will be all too difficult. And in the magical community virginity is a very highly looked upon practices in potential brides." Hermione pointed out.

"But not widely practiced any more." was Pansy's rebuttal.

"It's not in the muggle world either." Hermoine admitted.

"But men are very possessive creatures. So I could see how it might work." Pansy conceded.

"From my observation there are at least three males in this school that fit into my guidelines for husband material." Hermione stated matter of factly.

"And they are?" Pansy asked, slightly interested in who Hermione saw as future husband material."Anthony Goldestien, Terry Boots, and possibly Ron."

"Ron?" Pansy's disgust was apparent.

Hermione shrugs, "I know he has a crush on me, and he is a good friend that I could see a potential future with."

"Why not Harry?" Pansy asked a little too interested.

"Because that would break Ginny and Ron's heart. I don't think our friendship would survive that." Hermione stated.

"What about Draco?" Pansy tried suggesting casually.

Hermione laughed. I sweet high pitch sound that expressed her disbelief.

"Perhaps for someone else he would be a good choice." she stated diplomatically.

"But not for you?" Pansy pushed.

"No..It's Malfoy…"The two word were spoken with mirth and as a complete explanation.

Pansy nodded, " I know." she said seriously.

Hermione gave her an _isn't _it obvious look.

"Hermione, Draco is a good man." Pansy explained calmly.

"I know. But his not for me. I can barley stand the man. He needs someone that doesn't want to jinx him every time he opens his mouth. He needs someone with an abundance of patience." Hermione tried to reason.

"You're the most patient person I have ever meant." Pansy pointed out.

"Well then he needs someone who is not very good at jinxes." Hermione replied.

It was Pansy's turn to laugh.

"Well your stuck with him." Pansy said, knowing there was no way Draco could be deferred from his current attraction.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I know, his Head boy, I'm Head girl. We have to get along." she said thinking that was what Pansy was referring to. Pansy had not intention to correct her assumption. "I suppose I could overlook today's events so long as he keeps his fondness to himself. Because I will not be responsible for my own actions if he pulls another stunt like today. We are suppose to be working together. Our relationship must remain professional. No more teasing and games. Distance and a little self control needs to be maintain." Hermione tried to rationalize."I suppose..." Pansy conceded trying not to smile over Hermione's attempt at a cogent approach, and knowing Draco as she did. He had truly meant his match.

"Good. So you think he will agree?" Hermione asked.

"I think I can at least put it to him. He will- I assure- you at least hear me out." Pansy said.

"Well I've never seen the evidence of Malfoy hearing anyone out. But if anyone can fix this mess between us perhaps its you. Your really easy to talk to." Hermione complemented looking surprised by the realization.

"Any time." Pansy blushed meaning it and hoping Hermione would take her up on it.

Hermione nodded in acceptance pulling her bag across her shoulder. "I don't trust Slytherins." Hermione stated aloud as an after thought.

"And I like you better for it." Pansy said, standing and straightening her skirt. "Now lets head to dinner. I am frozen through and would like a hot cup of tea." Then before Hermione realized her intend Pansy took a hold of her arm and began to lead her out of the library.

"By the way there is an angry mob of Ravenclaws waiting outside the door, They truly don't posses a sense of humor do they?" Pansy asked clearly amused.

"Perhaps a very dry one, and certainly not when it comes to their books. I suggest we take the mauler's short cut and avoid them all together." Hermione suggested gripping Pansy's arm and taking lead heading over to a painting of a burley old man with a squar jaw in a barrister wig holding a book.

"Lecture and light." Hermione gave the password without braking stride pulling Pansy through the short cut.

They came out in an archive under the Grand staircase a few strides from the Great Hall.

"How did you?" Pansy asked looking around in surprise.

"Old family secret." Hermione replied.

They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand talking like old friend neither noticed the stairs until they were seated at their respected tables.

"Did you fix it?" Draco hissed in Pansy's ear.

"We're friends. You _will _precede with caution." Pansy ordered before getting her cup of tea. Suddenly wondering who's family secret that short cut was and if there was more. It surly couldn't be Hermione's she was muggle born.

Draco sat in shock. Pansy had never used that tone with him or given him an order before, who the hell did she think she was…Then it hit him…one afternoon with Granger and Pansy was acting like the Queen of England…Fine he would be cautious with Granger…he would play off the professional relationship they had and slowly weeding his way completely into her life. Then it would be realize that Draco Malfoy was the only choice for Hermione Granger's future.


End file.
